La relève du Dark one
by magiemaguy
Summary: Petite fiction 100% Rumbelle, se passant entre la saison 4 et 5. J'ai été inspirée après avoir vu la fin du 4x23 et le début 5x01.
1. Chapter 1

Storybrooke eut la plus grosse histoire de tout sa vie. Emma Swan était devenu Dark Swan! Rumpel, étant mourant, a été privé de ses pouvoirs. L apprenti, grâce au chapeau du magicien, lui a guéri son cœur qui était devenu noir comme le charbon.  
Alors que tous étaient sortis dehors pour suivre le Dark one qui cherchait sa nouvelle proie, Rumpel était allongé par terre, inconscient, dans sa boutique. Belle se tenait a genoux a coté de lui. Son mari avait reçu un nouveau cœur, un cœur blanc et pur comme le cristal. Belle entendit du grabuge dehors et fit pour se relever, jusqu a ce que la main de Rumpel lui saisit le bras. Elle se retourna sur lui et le vit respirer tout doucement alors qu il était encore inconscient. C était un réflexe qu'avaient beaucoup de comateux. Elle s en détacha et alla dehors. Elle vit Crochet, assis sur le trottoir en pleure.

-Crochet! Crochet qu est ce qu il y a?!

-Emma...elle...est devenue...

Il n arrivait pas a finir sa phrase et montra la dague avec le nom d Emma Swan inscrit dessus.

-Oh non...je suis désolée.

-Elle a disparu, je ne sais pas ou elle est!

-Elle reviendra et à ce moment là il faudra se préparer au pire; dit Regina en arrivant auprès d eux

-Tout ça c est la faute du Crocodile! JE VAIS LE TUER!

-NON!; cria Belle

-NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU VAS ENCORE LE SOUTENIR?!

-IL ALLAIT MOURIR! Il m avait même dit de m enfuir avec Will car les pouvoirs du Dark one sont très dangereux et il était inconscient quand ça c est passé!

Arrivèrent, a leur tour, Blanche et Charmant. Ceux ci pleuraient le sors triste et cruel de leur enfant.

-Je suis désolée Blanche; dit Belle

-Emma...mon bébé!

-On va la retrouver tu verras.

L apprenti vint les rejoindre avec Henry.

-Il vous faudra plus que du courage pour retrouver Emma; dit l apprenti

-Que voulez vous dire?

-Le seul qui peut arrêter tout ça c est Merlin!; s exclama Henry

-Merlin l enchanteur...il est du côté de Kaamelot; dit Charmant

-Alors allons-y! Il faut sauver Emma!; dit Regina

La petite troupe discuta un moment, Belle dit qu elle restera a cote de Rumpel afin de surveiller son état de santé.

-Tu fais une grave erreur Belle; dit Blanche

-J assumerai mon choix ne vous occupez pas de moi!

Alors qu ils voyaient un plan pour retrouver Merlin, Belle retourna dans la boutique ou Gold était toujours inconscient. Elle décida d aller chercher le docteur de la ville. Ce dernier l'emmena a l hôpital afin de faire des examen. Will Scarlett rejoignit Belle dans le couloir.

-Belle!

-Will!

Il la prit dans ses bras et fit pour l embrasser mais elle recula.

-Non!

-Pour...pourquoi!? Me dit pas que c est Gold!

-Je pensais que je n avais plus de sentiments pour lui mais c est tout le contraire...je suis désolée Will mais...je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi.

Will se tut et baissa la tête en soupirant, il essayait de se retenir de ne pas hurler.

-T es sur de ce que tu avance?

-Oui, je suis désolée de t avoir fait espérer...

-Tu vas le regretter Belle, c est pas la première fois qu il te trahis!

Will s en alla, laissant Belle verser ses larmes mais le docteur Whale la fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Belle, vous pouvez venir

-Les résultats des analyses?

-A mon grand étonnement tout est correcte.

-Quoi?

-Sa prise de sang est bonne par rapport a la dernière

-Du temps ou il était le Ténébreux

-Exacte, son cœur bat comme il faut, son pou est normal bref un patient sans maladie.

-Mais il est toujours inconscient.

-Ça par contre ça risque d être délicat...il se peut que ses souvenirs soient modifies ou bien...il peut devenir amnésique

-Oh non

-Ou il garde ses souvenirs intact comme si de rien n était.

-D accord en bref vous ne savez rien

-Exacte.

Belle soupira, le docteur Whale la laissa seul au chevet de Rumpel. Elle lui prit la main et lui parla.

-J t en prie Rumpel, réveille toi, sers moi le bras comme tout a l'heure

Mais aucune réponse de sa part, après deux heures d attente, Belle tomba endormie la tête sur le lit d hôpital.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors qu elle dormait, sa main fut serrée d un coup, ce qui la réveilla.

-Rumpel?! Rumpel c'est moi Belle! Sers ma main vas-y !

Rumpel s exécuta et commença a gémir.

-Oh mon dieu il se réveille! DOCTEUR WHALE VENEZ!

Le médecin arriva et examina Rumpel, ce dernier se réveillait tout doucement et ouvrit légèrement les yeux mais les gardait mi clos

-Comment vous sentez vous?

-J ai...mal...partout!

-Oui c est compréhensible, vous vous souvenez de votre nom?

-Rumpel...stilskin

Belle mit ses mains sur son visage, elle était soulagée qu il se souvenait de son nom.

-C est plutôt bon signe non?

-Oui, de quoi vous souvenez vous? Quel est votre dernier souvenir?

-mmppfff...c est flou...je me rappel de ma maison...

-C est déjà ça, vous savez ou vous êtes?

-Oui...dans la foret enchantée

Belle regarda le médecin, là c était pas normal.

-Ou...Ou est mon fils? Baelfire!

-Baelfire est...

-T-t-t-t; interrompe Whale; comment s appel votre femme?

-...Mi...Milah, ou est Milah?!

Rumpel commençait a se réveiller un peu plus mais le médecin lui refila un tranquillisant afin de l endormir.

-C est pire que ce que je pensais...il ne se souvient que de ce qui c est passé avant qu il soit devenu Le Ténébreux!

Belle versa des larmes, cela voulez dire que Rumpel ne se souvenez même plus d elle, il ne se souvenait plus qu'elle était son véritable amour.

Avant de partir pour leur grande expédition pour retrouver Merlin, Blanche et les autres allèrent aux nouvelles de Rumpel, Belle était assise dans la salle d attente entrain d essuyer ses larmes.

-Des nouvelles Belle?; demanda Charmant

-Il c est réveillé mais il était très faible

-Ça n a pas l air de te réjouir

-Il...il ne se souvient plus de rien.

-Je vous l avais dit que sa mémoire allait peut-être être atteinte; dit l apprenti

-Il pense que Baelfire est encore en vie, il a même demandé ou était Milah; sanglota Belle

-Je suis désolée Belle; dit Regina

-Ça m étonnerait!; dit Belle en la dévisageant

-Nan je suis sincère...comment allez vous faire pour l aider a se souvenir?

-Je n en sais rien, il ne sait même pas que l'on est a Storybrooke!

-Mon livre!; dit Henry

-Oh quelle bonne idée Henry; dit Blanche

Henry donna son livre a Belle.

-Raconte lui son histoire, peut-être que sa mémoire reviendra.

-Merci Henry

-Il est temps d y aller maintenant; dit l apprenti

-Oh oui bien sur, bonne chance pour retrouver Merlin; dit Belle

Ils disent au revoir et laissèrent Belle en compagnie du livre d Henry. Alors qu elle entra dans la chambre de Rumpel, ce dernier dormait encore. Elle déposa le livre sur la table de chevet et le regarda. Elle se pencha et l embrassa sur les lèvres, puis colla son front sur le sien. Elle aurait espéré que ce baiser l aurait réveillé mais rien. Alors qu elle tourna les talons, elle entendit un gémissement de la part de Rumpel. Elle se retourna et le vit entrain de froncer les sourcils.

-Mi...Milah

-Euh non, ce n est pas Milah...je m' appelle Belle.

Rumpel ouvrit lentement les yeux et aperçu le visage de Belle.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Je suis la...pour te soigner.

-Qu est ce qui c est passé?; dit-il en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Lorsqu il vit tous ces appareils de technologie autour de lui, il fut effrayé et se redressa.

-OU EST CE QUE JE SUIS ?!

-Calme toi Rumpel!

-Vous ne me touchez pas!

-IL C EST REVEILLE!; dit le docteur Whale en arrivant en trombe dans la chambre.

-DITES MOI OU JE SUIS?!

-Vous êtes a Storybrooke!

-QU EST CE QUE VOUS M AVEZ FAIT?!

Belle mit ses mains sur son visage, elle n avait jamais vu Rumpel avoir aussi peur.

-CALMEZ VOUS! ; dit le médecin; ON EST LA POUR VOUS SOIGNER!

Rumpel ne cria plus mais regardait la pièce ou il était.

-QUEL EST CE MALEFICE?!

-Justement, on va t expliquer; dit Belle; tout est dans ce livre

Rumpel regarda le livre que Belle lui présentait, il fronça les sourcils en le voyant. Au bruit du cardiogramme, sa tension s apaisait et son pou se stabilisait.

-Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls?; demanda Belle au docteur

-Oui bien sur mais allez y en douceur, il vient d avoir un sacré choc.

Il s en alla, laissant Belle et Rumpel ensemble.

-J peux savoir c'qui se passe? Et surtout de savoir qui vous-êtes?!


	3. Chapter 3

Belle commença là ou tout a commencé : la malédiction. Il lui aura fallut pas loin d une heure pour tout raconter. Rumpel pensait qu il était dans un cauchemar.

-Nan vous mentez! Mon fils n est pas mort!

Belle soupira et lui mit le livre entre ses mains. Rumpel lu le moment ou il était devenu le Tenebreux et comment Milah avait rejoins l équipage de Hook. Il du se résoudre a l'évidence, les mondes magiques et bizarres existent dans le monde de la foret enchantée, alors l histoire de la malédiction, du Ténébreux tout ça lui paraissait normal.

-Mais pourquoi je ne me souviens pas?

-Ça reviendra peut-être un jour...en attendant repose toi.

-Et tu dis que toi et moi on...s aime?

-Oui

-Alors pourquoi je ne ressens rien en te voyant?!

Belle eut une boule a la gorge et se releva.

-Je vais te laisser te reposer, demain est un autre jour.

Belle le regarda dans son lit, il avait plié ses jambes et avait posé sa tête et ses bras sur ses genoux, comme un enfant qui pleure et qui se sentait perdu. Belle retourna dans la boutique et retrouva la tasse ébréchée.

-J espère que ça va marcher.

Belle retourna a l'hôpital au soir, quand elle arriva Rumpel était entrain de manger son plateau repas.

Toc toc

-Encore vous?

-J ai...quelque chose pour toi, un objet nous appartenant a tout les deux.

Rumpel la regarda intrigué, elle sorti la tasse de son emballage et la lui montra.

-C'est juste une tasse; dit-il

Belle eut un sourire quand elle entendit cette phrase.

-Qu est ce qu il y a? Qu est ce que j ai dit?!

-Rien c est juste...tu as dis la même chose lorsque je l ai cassé.

Rumpel prit la tasse dans ses mains et vit le coté ébréché.

-Tu adore boire ton thé dans cette tasse, elle nous unis tout les deux.

-Il faut la réparer, se serait dommage de se couper les lèvres.

-Oh non surtout pas.

-Tiens reprends la.

-Ça ne te dit rien? Aucun souvenir en la revoyant?!

-Non...mais j aimerai savoir

-Oui?

-Ou est mon fils?

-Il est enterré ici a Storybrooke.

Belle vit le visage de Rumpel entrain de se décomposer, il avait un air triste a fendre les cœurs.

-Tu veux aller le voir?

-Je sais pas si j en aurai la force.

Rumpel demanda a Belle de le laisser seul, il ne voulait plus voir personne. Elle retourna dans leur demeure et se mit en nuisette. Pour la première fois depuis sa séparation avec Rumpel, elle se sentait bien seule. Elle mit son bras la ou Rumpel devrait dormir, mais c était vide. Le lendemain matin, elle prépara des affaires de son mari dans un sac : costard cravate chemise et chaussure et se rendit a l hôpital. Arrivée là, Rumpel regardait la télévision.

-Merveilleux ce truc!; disait-il

-Oui, je t ai apporté tes affaires, vu que tu vas sortir.

-Je m'habille avec ça?

-Oui mais ça te va très bien, tu es très élégant la dedans.

Il mit les habits que Belle lui avait apporté, il les aimait bien lorsqu il se vit dans le miroir. Belle l aida a faite son nœud de cravate.

-Voila qui est mieux

-Merci

-Tu sais ce que tu vas faire maintenant?

-Je ne sais pas...tu sais m emmener sur la tombe de mon fils?; dit-il les larmes aux yeux

-Oui bien sur

Après avoir signé les papiers de sortie, Belle emmena Rumpel a la voiture.

-C est quoi ça?

-C est ce qu on appel une voiture

Belle expliqua ce que c était et il monta. Tout le long du trajet, Rumpel affichait un air inquiet. Et encore plus lorsqu il vit le cimetière. Belle se tenait a son bras et l emmena sur la tombe de son fils. Les jambes de Rumpel ne le supportait plus et il se mit a genoux, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Mon fils...nan...


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Il mit une main sur la pierre tombale, Belle se mit a sa hauteur et plaça sa tête sur une épaule de Rumpel./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Sache qu il est mort en héro, il a fait ça pour que tu revienne a la vie./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-C est moi qui devrait être dans cette tombe!/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Rumpel sanglota de plus en plus, Belle le serra dans ses bras en versant des larmes a son tour./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Allez viens, il est temps de rentrer chez toi/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Rumpel se releva et retourna chez lui. Il cru tomber a la renverse quand il vit sa maison. Dans ses souvenirs sa maison était petite et crasseuse/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-C est a moi ça?!/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Oui et tu as une boutique de prêteur sur gage...viens je vais te faire visiter, après on ira faire un tour en ville./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Pas tout de suite; dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Tu veux un verre d eau?/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Oui je veux bien/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Belle lui servit un verre d eau puis lui fait visiter leur maison./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Voila la salle de bain...là le jardin avec véranda...la cuisine...et la...c est notre chambre; dit-elle tête baissée et roulant des yeux./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Rumpel s assis sur le lit et regarda autour de lui./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-J ai jamais rien connu d aussi spacieux./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Tu t y fais a ta nouvelle vie?/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Un peu...mais du coup, on doit dormir ensemble ou...?/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Oh euh je peux aller dormir dans la chambre d ami y a aucun soucis/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Belle se sentait nerveuse, car elle avait qu une seule envie c était de sauter sur lui et l embrasser afin de rattraper tout les baisers perdu depuis des mois. Elle tenta une approche en s asseyant a coté de lui./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-La il y a ton armoire avec tes vêtements; dit-elle en la montrant du doigt/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Oh merci.../span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Sans le faire exprès, Belle frôla la main de Rumpel./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Aussi non, ton nom ici c est monsieur Gold./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Ah on a changé de nom en plus?/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Oui mais une fois la malédiction levée on s en est tous souvenu...sauf toi, tu te souvenais de tout./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Et voila maintenant que j ai tout oublié.../span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Hey ça va aller je suis sur que tu te rappellera de tout; dit-elle en lui prenant la main/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Rumpel se retourna sur Belle, leurs regards se croisèrent. L envie étant trop forte, Belle approcha ses lèvres de Rumpel et l embrassa. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, peut-être que ce baiser lui ferai voir des flash de son autre vie. Lorsqu elle s arrêta, elle baissa la tête et se racla la gorge./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Pardon je.../span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Non tu n as pas a t excuser, c est normal pour toi...mais moi, ça me fais rien du tout, je suis désolé./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Belle se retenait de ne pas pleurer et décréta qu il était temps de visiter la ville. Avant cela, elle lui montra la cave. Rumpel remarqua que son rouet se trouvait la./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-MON ROUET!; dit-il l air enthousiaste/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"-Je me serai doutée que tu serai content de le voir./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 0.56cm; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Rumpel se mit a coté de son outil de travail et fit tourner la roue. Il avait l air hypnotisé par le fil qui défilait devant ses yeux. Belle sourit en le voyant aussi content, cela lui mettait du baume au cœur. Elle repensait a ce que Rumpel lui avait dit a propos de filer la paille "ça m'aide a oublier"...et si ce rouet faisait l'effet inverse dans ce monde?/span/span/span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

Belle et Rumpel sortirent en ville, elle lui montra le port, la bibliothèque...mais rien n y fait, Rumpel n avait aucun souvenir. Belle l'invita a manger chez Granny. Lorsqu ils entrèrent, les habitués du resto les regardaient, intrigués, se posant des questions. Grincheux vint vers eux.

-Ça va ma p'tite Belle?

-Oui ça va Leroy, ne t inquiète pas.

-Est ce que c est quelqu un que je suis sensé connaître?; demanda Rumpel

-Oui et même très bien, tu m'as loué un emplacement de bateau a prix exorbitant!

-Leroy, j ai bien peur qu il ne s en souvienne plus.

-Je...je suis navré je...

Rumpel présenta ses excuses pour les bêtises qu il a pu causer a Leroy, ce dernier le regarda d un œil noir. Leroy soupçonnait que Rumpel jouait la comédie d être amnésique. Ils prirent place et commandèrent des hamburgers avec du thé glacé. Les conversations chez Granny étaient essentiellement centrées sur Emma. Rumpel se sentait mal a l aise par moment, certains disaient que c était de sa faute si Emma était devenue la nouvelle Ténébreuse. Belle lui prit la main afin de le rassurer.

-Ne te soucie pas d eux, c est pas ta faute si les pouvoir du Dark one se sont échappés du chapeau. Tu étais dans le comas. Et maintenant tu as un cœur pure.

-J aimerai tellement me souvenir! Et venir en aide a Blanche neige et Charmant.

-Pour l instant c est ta mémoire qu il faut aider et je vais t y aider.

-Merci

A la fin du repas, Belle l emmena sur la plage. Le soir allait tomber et le coucher du soleil commençait. Belle marchait en se tenant a son bras.

-C est très reposant comme endroit

-Tu trouve?

-Oui, la mer, les vagues c est apaisant.

Belle eut un sourire en coin et mit sa tête sur son épaule. Ils trouvèrent un banc et s y installèrent, afin de regarder le coucher du soleil.

-J espère qu ils vont trouver Merlin; dit-il

-J espère aussi

-...Belle?

-Oui?

-Comment c était nous deux?

Elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Mais elle commença par le début lorsque Rumpelstiltskin était venu la chercher jusqu a leur retrouvailles a Storybrooke.

-Regina a l air d avoir changé

-Oui mais elle m'a quand même enfermé afin de te faire souffrir, de nous faire souffrir! Et ça je l ai encore a travers de la gorge.

Rumpel lui prit la main et lui sourit.

-Mais on est ensemble maintenant, j espère que tout me reviendra tu as l air d être une fille bien...contrairement a moi.

-Hey dis pas ça, tu es quelqu un de bien y a juste que...tu as pris de mauvaises décisions qui t ont...fait du tord

-Et surtout a toi, je ne suis pas étonné que tu t es tourné vers ce gars pendant mon absence.

-Je l ai déjà oublié, ma priorité c est toi maintenant. Tu es toujours mon mari.

Belle le prit dans ses bras, Rumpel affichait un air triste. Sachant tout le mal qu il avait fait autour de lui en devant le Ténébreux, était-ce raisonnable de retrouver ces souvenirs?

Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, Rumpel se mit en pyjama et Belle en nuisette. Alors qu il était allongé dans son lit, Belle vint se mettre a coté de lui. Elle était ravissante dans cet ensemble et surtout très sexy. Rumpel était nerveux et se tordait les doigts.

-Si ça te gêne je peux dormir dans la chambre d ami si tu veux

-Nan ça va, après tout les mariés doivent dormir dans le même lit c est comme ça.

Il eut comme un malaise dans cette chambre, Belle prit un livre sur sa table de chevet et lut plusieurs pages.

-Tu aime lire?

-Oui j adore.

-Ça raconte quoi?

-Roman de magie et de princes ensorcelés.

Rumpel pencha sa tête vers Belle afin de jeter un coup d'œil sur le livre. Belle rapprocha le bouquin vers Rumpel afin qu il n ait pas trop le cou tendu.

-La on arrive au moment ou le prince passe les trois épreuves pour délivrer la princesse dans la tour.

Belle lu a haute voix quelque lignes de son roman. Mais elle était trop attirée par Rumpel, d ailleurs ce dernier avait l air d être plus intéressé par le décolleté de Belle plutôt que le bouquin. Belle se retourna et le regarda. D abord ses lèvres, puis ses yeux bruns noisette. Elle rapprocha lentement ses lèvres de celles de Rumpel et l embrassa tendrement. Ils avaient fermés leurs yeux et intensifièrent le baiser. Belle mit le livre de coté et mis une main sur le visage de Rumpel. Ce dernier la lui caressa et descendit sur l'avant bras, le bras et l'épaule. Il bascula Belle sur le dos et se plaça au dessus d elle tout en lui caressant le visage et le cou. Il arrêta le baiser et soupira.

-T arrête pas j t en prie.

-C est pas facile, j dirai même que c est bizarre...

-J veux pas te mettre mal a l aise

-Nan nan t'y es pour rien, c est juste que...c est troublant.

Il se remit a sa place et tourna le dos a Belle, l'air inquiet. Belle quant a elle, avait les larmes au bord des yeux. Mais elle se disait qu elle devait être patiente. Elle reprit son bouquin et lu deux chapitres, puis elle éteins afin de dormir. Le lendemain matin, Rumpel n était plus dans le lit. Il était dans la cuisine afin d essayer de préparer un petit déjeuner. Belle fut étonnée de ces efforts.

-Petit déjeuner; dit-il

-Merci

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble, Belle se régala ce qui soulagea Rumpel, apparemment il avait bien fait ça, lui qui n'avait jamais l'habitude de cuisiner.


	6. Chapter 6

-Quel est le programme aujourd'hui?

-On va aller a la boutique, peut-être qu un objet te fera remémorer des souvenirs

-D accord

C est vers 10h du matin qu ils arrivèrent a la boutique, Belle fit deux tours de clés et ouvrit la porte.

-Voila c est ici, tout ce qui se trouve dans cette boutique t appartient.

Rumpel scruta les moindre recoins avec de grands yeux. Il regarda plusieurs objets avec attention, jusqu a ce qu il tombe sur l'un d entre eux qui lui était familier.

-Le châle de Baelfire!; s exclama t-il

Il le saisit et le porta a son visage.

-Je peux encore sentir son parfum.

-Là, tu as l arrière boutique.

Rumpel y alla, suivis de Belle. Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre inférieur en voyant le divan qui s y trouvait. Il s'en était passé des choses sur ce divan auparavant. Rumpel remarqua un objet qui réclama toute son attention. La main du capitaine crochet dans son bocal.

-Ça te rappel quelque chose?

Rumpel se tut et ferma les yeux. Il eut un flash de lui sur le bateau, tuant Milah et tranchant la main de Crochet. Il ouvrit ses yeux en sursaut, comme ci son cœur avait raté un battement. Il se retourna sur Belle, complètement paniqué.

-J ai tué Milah! J'l ai tué! POURQUOI TU NE ME L'AS PAS DIT?!

-Je ne voulais pas t accabler d avantage alors ne m en veux pas!

-Pardon...j aurai pas du crier comme ça.

Rumpel continua sa visite et fouilla a une vitesse folle après des objets qui pourraient lui attirer son attention.

-Rumpel stop! Calme toi.

-Il faut que j me souvienne!

Après une recherche intensive il s assit sur le divan, essoufflé. Belle se mit a coté de lui et lui prit la main.

-Au moins on a la preuve que tes souvenirs peuvent refaire surface. Donne toi du temps.

Rumpel se retourna sur elle et lui saisit le visage. Il l embrassa avec ardeur ce qui surprit Belle. Elle arrêta le baiser en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de Rumpel.

-Qu est ce que tu fais?!

-J veux me souvenir!; dit-il en recommençant ses baisers

Il allongea Belle sur le divan et se cala contre elle. La jeune femme voulait tout arrêter mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu elle voulait ce moment, malgré l amnésie de Rumpel. Tout en s embrassant, il eut de nouveau flash. Comme la fois ou il sauva Belle des tentacules d Ursula. Il la vit aussi entrain de faire le ménage dans la demeure et lui faisant filer la laine. Il rompit le baiser et se dégagea de Belle.

-T étais ma gouvernante?

-Apparemment tu t en souviens?

-J viens d avoir des flash...aaah ma tête

-Tu as mal?

-Oui comme ci une lumière brillante m'avait grillé les yeux.

-Attends, j vais te donner un remède pour te faire passer ton mal de crâne.

-Du moment que c est pas a base de feuille de fenouil, j déteste ce truc.

-Non c est tout autre chose; dit-elle avec un regard plein de malice; assieds toi sur le bord.

Rumpel obéis et vit que Belle s agenouilla sur le sol. Elle défit son pantalon et caressa l engin de Rumpel, celui arrêta l'acte en saisissant la main de Belle.

-Qu est ce que tu fais?!

-J te donne ton remède, détends toi ça va aller, j dirai même que tu vas adorer.

Rumpel n eut pas le temps de protester que Belle saisit le membre de Rumpel en bouche. Ce dernier bascula légèrement sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Il lui aura pas fallut longtemps avant que son érection soit a son comble. Encore la, il eut des flash comme tout a l'heure. Mais cette fois a Storybrooke, a l arrière de la boutique entrain de faire l amour avec Belle dans cette même pièce ou sur le comptoir de la boutique. Alors qu'elle continuait ses vas et viens avec sa bouche, Rumpel gémissait de plaisir les yeux fermés. Quand elle le vit comme ça, Belle se releva et enleva sa culotte afin de se placer sur son membre, sans pour autant enlever sa jupe.

-T aime ça?; demanda t-elle en se déhanchant lentement

-Oh oui...haaaan

Il basculait encore plus sa tête en arrière et ouvrit la bouche afin de lâcher un gémissement de plaisir, il se laissait faire et Belle aimait faire sa dominante en jouant avec son bassin. Elle défit les boutons de sa chemise et embrassa son torse, en prenant soin de le lécher par moment. Rien qu a voir la chaire de poule qu il avait, Belle comprit qu il aimait ça. Puis elle se cramponna a son cou et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Rumpel. Quant a lui, il entoura Belle de ses bras et commença a lui donner de gros coups de reins qui fit lâcher un gros cris de plaisir a sa chérie.

-HAAAAA!

-T es super excitée

-Haaan ouiii, tu m'as toujours fait cet effet la, j en ai la tête qui tourne!

Rumpel passa sa main sous la jupe de Belle et lui caressa ses fesses. Ce qui l excita encore plus. Elle se déhanchait de plus en plus vite, elle sentait qu elle allait venir et Rumpel aussi vu comment son membre gonflait et était extrêmement dure. Lorsque ce fut finit, Belle se blotti dans ses bras le souffle haletant.

-Oh mon dieu, ça m avait manqué.

-Je fais toujours ça aussi bien?

-Oh oui!

-Tant mieux

Ils lâchèrent un petit rire avant de sortir de ce divan. Rumpel continua la visite de son magasin, mais aucun objets ne lui fit revenir de nouveaux souvenirs. Belle passa derrière le comptoir et ouvrit le livre d inventaire.

-Regarde, tu as répertorié tous ces objets.

-Oui je reconnais mon écriture.

Il lut attentivement le répertoire tandis que Belle faisait du rangement, jusqu a ce que la clochette du magasin retentit. C était Ruby.

-Ruby? Mais ou étais-tu après tout ce temps?

-J étais partie en randonnée en foret avec des potes loups...alors c est vrai c qu on raconte? Emma est devenue la Ténébreuse?

-Oui, elle a fait ça pour sauver Regina.

-Et lui? On dit qu il a perdu la mémoire.

-Oui mais des flash lui reviennent c est plutôt bon signe.

-Ou pas...; dit Ruby en croisant les bras

-Je ne veux faire de mal a personne; dit Rumpel

-Parait qu il a un cœur tout beau, tout neuf? Il en a d'la chance; dit ironiquement Ruby

-Ruby, arrête c est déjà assez pénible pour lui de ne pas se souvenir! Il a cru que son fils était encore en vie a son réveil! Je lui ai tout raconté! A ton avis tu crois qu il a sauté de joie en apprenant son histoire?!

Ruby se tut, mais il faut la comprendre elle et tous les autres habitants se sont toujours méfiés de Rumplestiltskin.


End file.
